Trust Me
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Todd and Wanda didn’t expect it to happen. It was only one time. Will they make the right decisions for their future? Prequel to “Tonda Lesley Tolensky”.
1. Expecting

_Writer note: This is a pre-quel to "Tonda Lesley Tolensky". It seems that story is becoming like a series now! Anyroad, this is how Wanda and Todd came around to having a daughter._

**Chapter 1: Expecting**

"Baby cakes, you okay? You don't look so hot."

A groan emitted from between Wanda's lips. She was sprawled on the couch with her hands over her eyes. "Is it oblivious?" she replied, sardonically.

Todd squatted down beside her, concern etched on his wide face. Ignoring his better judgment, he grabbed one of Wanda's hands to look at her face which seemed paler than usual. "You've been sick a lot lately."

On most days, he found her lying on the couch or in her room. If any of the Brotherhood did something to irritate her, another hole would be added to the collection of them in the walls.

"I'm getting worried about you. Maybe you should see a doctor."

Wanda glared at him with the one eye that wasn't covered, but didn't move to hex Todd away, which concerned him even more. "Me and doctors don't get along, remember?" she growled. Todd could have slapped himself in the face with his know tongue for saying that. Wanda had been tormented during her time in the asylum; of course she wouldn't want to see a doctor!

"Sorry, snookums," he apologized, sheepishly. Todd's frown deepened as Wanda pulled her hand from his. He peered around the room for a moment in thought. "Hey! Maybe that old lady that helped you calm down when you first came here can help you again!"

The next day while the house was empty, Agatha arrived after Wanda called her. They sat at the kitchen table, Wanda's hands covered by the older woman's. It was many minutes before Agatha opened her eyes, a soft gleam shining from them.

"You are expecting, child."

For a moment, Wanda stared at her blankly. "Are you saying I'm going to have a baby?"

Agatha nodded. "You are over a month along, child. Where is the father?"

Wanda closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. "He lives here."


	2. The News

**Chapter 2: The News**

The Brotherhood boys burst through the door like they usually did – loud, obnoxious, and cutting up.

"I can't believe the X-geeks were at the grocery store at the same time!" Lance exclaimed, slamming the front door.

"Yeah, we couldn't even swipe a few sodas!" Todd added, hopping passed the stairs.

"I was looking forward to that," Blob said, lumbering into the kitchen to deposit what they could afford from the store. "Hi Wanda," he greeted at the sight of Wanda sitting at the table, head in her hands.

Todd suddenly appeared beside her. "You rang, snookums?"

"We need to talk." She eyed Blob then Lance, who just walked by. "Alone."

Todd looked at her, a little scared and worried. "Okay."

* * *

"What's up, baby cakes?" Todd asked when the bedroom door was finally closed. "Did you get bad news from that Agatha lady?"

Wanda plopped down on her bed, eyes focused on the floor. "I can't say that it's bad news, but it's not good news either."

Todd stepped up slowly to her until he was standing in front of her. He was surprised and thrilled that she was confiding in him. "You can tell me anything, Wanda."

Wanda finally looked up at him. "I'm pregnant."

It took a whole minute for it to sink in, but when it did, Todd's eyes bulged. "You mean you have a bun in the oven?"

"What?" Wanda stared at him, confused. She pushed off the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm going to have a baby, Todd. You're the father"  
With a splat, Todd fell to the floor. It was one thing to hear that Wanda was pregnant, but was shocking to hear it was his. Of course, it shouldn't have been shocking since he knew he was the only one Wanda had ever been with. A baby came with major responsibilities. The door was so close. He could just hop out and never look back…

"Go ahead." Her emotion-filled voice brought him back to reality. She had her back to him, arms still folded. "Just leave right now so I won't have to see someone else abandon me."

A long, painful moment passed with no movement in the room. Wanda could feel the tears pricking the corners of her eyes, but she fought to hold them back. She flinched when two clammy hands cupped her forearms. "I won't leave you, Wanda. Not ever."

Before she could think about what she was doing, Wanda jerked away from his grasp. He looked dejectedly at her back. "Everyone else leaves me. Why should you be any different?"

"Because I'm not everyone else," Todd pleaded. He wanted to hold her and say it'd be all right, but he knew that'd result to another hole in the wall. He didn't know how to convince her that he wasn't going anywhere, so he said something that Wanda hadn't heard since she was a little girl. "I love you, Wanda. I'm not going anywhere."

She turned and stared at him, worry and frustration rising in her eyes. "I'm scared," she admitted in a small voice.

"I'm scared too," Todd spilled. "When you told me about the baby, I wanted to bolt out of here and not look back. But for once, I want to do something right in my life and if that's taking care of you and our kid then okay."

Wanda moved to sit on the bed again. Hesitantly, Todd joined her. "What do you want to do about the baby?"

"I don't know," Wanda replied, sounded defeated. "I've never held a baby before or even touched one. There's no way I'll be getting rid of it, and I don't want to abandon this child like my father did me. I can't have it living with the anger I've felt."

"I don't want to do that either," Todd said, sadly. "My parents weren't the best examples. They didn't treat me all that good, but I know I can do better than them."

Wanda turned to face him, grabbing his arm desperately. "Prove to me you won't leave."

Todd blinked then asked, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"


	3. Then comes marriage

_Writer note: I don't know how the Justice of the Peace works, but I'm not shooting for total realizm here so I guess it doesn't matter too much._

**Chapter 3: Then comes marriage…**

Seventeen years old. Todd mused about his age. Two and a half years ago he was recruited to join the Brotherhood. They had been through more than their share of fights and disastrous events in that short period of time.

Todd remembered the moment he fell for Wanda. He woke up at the Bayville Mall to find her defeating the X-Men single-handedly. From then on, he knew he wanted her. All his advances toward her had failed, usually ending with him flying into something hard.

When Wanda started having nightmares, he'd try to comfort her. She'd tell him to leave her alone. The nightmares resulted in her finding out the truth about what Magneto had done to her as a child. Her anger was more subdued this time (maybe because of some mental blocks Mastermind put in place), but the nightmares didn't stop and instead of revenge, she yearned for comfort. The only person there for her was Todd. She didn't ask him to leave anymore, and one night, they became close.

Todd relived that night every time he laid down for sleep. He and Wanda never talked about it, but a new understanding had formed between them. Todd stopped making stupid advances toward her, and they began to have civilized conversations. The other members of the Brotherhood wondered what was going on, but never bothered to ask.

"What do you think the guys will say when we tell them?

Wanda snorted, glaring side-long at him. "Does it really matter? We're doing the right thing, Todd."

Todd grinned. "This'll be a first for us to say that. You ready to go in, snookums?"

They were standing in front of the Bayville Courthouse. They had decided to be married by the Justice of the Peace. It'd be more suitable for them and quicker. They just hoped they wouldn't get thrown out the courthouse for being mutants.

"This is unnerving having to wait," Wanda commented, flicking her crossed leg impatiently. People passing by gave the couple strange look.

"It'll be over soon, snookums." Todd rested an arm around her shoulders, but quickly retracted it at Wanda's death glare.

"Todd Tolensky and Wanda Maximoff!" the secretary called. Todd and Wanda glanced at each other then stood and walked into the judge's office. To their surprise, the judge was a woman. She stared up at them over her reading glasses. She indicated for them to sit in the chairs in front of her desk then asked for the marriage certificate.

"Stop your leg!" Wanda hissed as she leaned in close to Todd.

Todd grinned sheepishly and grabbed his leg. "Sorry. Guess I got wedding jitters."

"Mr. Tolensky. Ms. Maximoff," Judge Barnes read off the marriage certificate. "I've seen both of you on television. You're mutants."

Wanda's eyes darkened and her fist clinched. "Is that a problem?"

Judge Barnes waited a moment before answering, "Mutants are allowed to be married." With that, the tension surrounding Wanda simmered down a bit. "Before we move on though, may I ask why you wish to be wed?"

"Because I'm in love with this little crimson beauty," Todd replied, grabbing Wanda's hand and planting a kiss.

"Todd."

"Sorry, cuddles."

"I'm not very accustomed to mutants, but you two seem like an unusual couple."

"Our story is complicated," Wanda huffed. "Now can you please marry us?"

Judge Barnes steely gaze stayed on Wanda for a moment then she said, "Let us begin." The judge went through the logistics of the marriage ceremony. It didn't take long. At the end, she asked, "This is policy, but I always say this for couples. Mr. Tolensky, you may kiss the bride."

Wanda turned to find Todd's hopeful face staring back at her. She didn't want to kiss him, especially in front of a stranger. "Todd…" she growled, trying not to sound too reluctant.

Todd frowned. "Come on, Wanda. It's not like we haven't kissed before. I promise I won't ask after this."

She couldn't deny him. He was staying instead of running as far as he could from her and the baby growing inside her. A kiss was the least she could do for him. Wanda sighed. "Okay, but just this time."

The delight on Todd's face brightened the chambers. They leaned in close. Wanda's awkward level rose to dangerous heights. They're lips met. It wasn't much of a kiss; no deep intimacy or passion, just simple and sweet. Wanda felt the familiar almost rubber-texture feel of Todd's lips, contrary to her soft and plump ones.

They broke the kiss and just stared at each other for a moment. Wanda was the first to stand. She thanked Judge Barnes then her and Todd left the courtroom in silence. They walked down the block to the bus stop.

"It's done," Wanda said, breaking the unusual silence. She found it quite strange that Todd wasn't coming on to her or even saying a word for that matter. Her gaze met the sidewalk. "Thank you for doing this, Todd."

"No problem, cuddlebumps," he replied, shrugging. "I should be thanking you. You just made me the most happiest mutant in the world."

Wanda pursed her lips. Another quiet moment passed then, "Why aren't you coming onto me?"

Todd looked confused. "I promised not to do that again if we kissed, so I'm not."

"Oh," Wanda said, sounding a little disappointed. She didn't expect Todd to keep that promise. She thought the second they stepped out the courthouse, he'd be all over her. She was impressed by his restraint, but also that so far he was keeping his promise.

The ghost of a smile crossed Wanda's face. Maybe there was hope for Todd yet.


End file.
